


Wine Her and Dine Her

by holdyourbreathfornow



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: F/M, Fluff, I got what you need, If you have a sweet tooth, Relationship Negotiation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-26
Updated: 2018-11-26
Packaged: 2019-08-29 22:04:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16752310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/holdyourbreathfornow/pseuds/holdyourbreathfornow





	1. Before

They’re a two-man crew, Pattillo and Ramsey.  The papers call them the Monarchs, which is fitting, since they know someday they’re going to rule Los Santos.

 

They’re close to ruling already, Geoff thinks as he drums his fingers on the wheel and glances nervously at his watch.  He’s parked at a Sonic, and alternates between staring at the huddle of empty metal tables, and the hands on his wristwatch as they move too slowly for his liking.

 

Jack’s motorcycle pulls up with a roar and a splutter, and she kicks the tire halfheartedly as she clambers off and waves to Geoff.  He hops out of his car, and together they claim one of the tables.

 

“So, mind telling me why we’re meeting at 3 am in a Sonic?”  Jack asks. Geoff hesitates, clearing his throat and flexing his hands, and Jack’s gaze sharpens a little.  “We’ve done some good work, Ramsey, if you’re trying to end it…” He sees Jack’s hand creep toward the gun she’s got in a holster at her waist.  “Or if you’re trying to end me.”

 

“No, no, Christ!”  Geoff groans and throws his head back, but Jack moves her hand away from her gun, so he silently counts it as a win.  “Sorry, you know I suck at the whole…” Geoff pauses to gesticulate frustratedly. “Emotions… Thing.”

 

“What have emotions got to do with anything?”  

 

“A hell of a lot more than you think.”  Geoff groans again and gestures between himself and Jack.  “This is more of a… Negotiation, than anything.”

 

-

 

Geoff can’t pin down a specific moment when he fell in love with Jack.  He guesses it was one small thing that just sort of snowballed until he was buried ears-deep in a crush on Jack.

 

She’s kind and soft when she isn’t kicking major ass, spitting curses at cops and rival duos alike.  In the span of one day, Geoff’s seen Jack try to keep a homeless dog and knee a man in the stomach for whistling at her.

 

So, naturally, how could he not fall in love?  

 

-

 

“So what is this supposed to be?”  Jack asks again, plucking a stray fry from Geoff’s tray for herself.  He rolls his eyes and shakes out half his fries onto her tray. She grins and winks at him with half a fry hanging from her mouth like a cigarette.  

 

“Well…”  Geoff thinks and sighs.  “Listen, there’s no bullshitting with stuff like this.  I like you, alright?” When Jack looks confused, and just a little startled, Geoff shakes his head.  “God, this was supposed to go so much better.”

 

“Well, it’s very us.”  Jack laughs finally, and reaches out.  She snags Geoff’s hands with both of hers and exhales slowly.  “This life is… Pretty screwed up, Geoff. We’re not getting out of this alive, you know that.”

 

“I don’t regret it.”  He says, tone starting to become hard.  He’s scared Jack’s asking him to run away, but the part of his brain that is more logical knows that that’s not what she’s trying to hint at at all.  

 

“And neither do I.”  Jack rolls her eyes and smiles.  “But what I’m saying is that this can either go really good or really bad.  We need rules in place.”

 

“...Are you saying we need to make a fucking relationship contract?”  Geoff asks, beginning to break into a smile and all Jack can do is nod before they both break down into helpless giggles.

 

“A c-contract…”  Jack wheezes and buries her face in her arm, hands still holding Geoff’s.  She collects herself, but still snorts as she talks. “Geoff, this is just like making a contract with that arms dealer.”

 

“We have to be one of the weirdest couples in Los Santos.”  Geoff sighs as he stops laughing and reaches for his milkshake.  

 

“And that’s exactly why we’re going to last.”  Jack retorts, jabbing one of her fries at him like a sword, and he smiles, reaching out and tangling their fingers together once again.


	2. After

They’re a bigger crew now, the Fakes.  With more criminals being hired on constantly, the media doesn’t even mention their name outside of whispers for fear of retribution.  And now, Ramsey and Pattillo really do own Los Santos, the city sitting neatly in their pockets.

 

But some things remain very much the same.  

 

“Are you decent?”  Geoff calls through the door before opening it anyway.  Jack’s sat at her vanity, carefully putting in her favorite pair of dangly earrings.  She turns and arches a single eyebrow at him over her shoulder.

 

“Why do you ask if you’re just gonna barge in anyway?”  She asks and Geoff shrugs. He walks over and brushes Jack’s curled hair back from her shoulders.  He drops a kiss onto the bare skin, and she stretches into his touch. 

 

“What, I’m not allowed to come say hello to you?”  He asks and sees her roll her eyes in the mirror. “Oh, rude.”  

 

“You complaining?”  

 

“Nah, I like it when you’re rude.”  Jack scoffs and finally finishes getting ready, standing and turning so she can wrap her arms around Geoff’s neck.  He puts his hands on her waist and they just stand there for a long moment, swaying slightly in the quiet of their shared bedroom.

 

“We should get going.”  Jack murmurs finally and grins at him, planting a kiss on his cheekbone before squirming out of his grip and heading for the door.  

 

“We’re rich, we can afford to miss a reservation or two!”  Geoff whines, but Jack glares at him over his shoulder and he dutifully follows her through the penthouse and into the elevator.

 

“So where are we going?”  Jack asks once they’re in a Mercedes, peeling out of the garage and through the streets of Los Santos.  

 

“That is a surprise.”  Geoff winks at Jack, making her roll her eyes and rest her chin on her hand, watching the lights go by over them.

Geoff stares at her instead of the road, reaching into his pocket and making sure he has everything he needs for tonight.  When Jack feels his eyes on her, she turns back and smiles at him. He grins back and his eyes dart back to the road.

 

The restaurant they’re eating at stands an impressive five stories tall, and the elevator inside takes the couple to the very top floor.  The door dings open and a hostess snaps to attention, smiling politely.

 

“Do you two have a reservation?”  She asks and Geoff grins right back, reaching in and grabbing his money clip.  

 

“Yep, should be under the name ‘Kingpin’?”  The hostess’ eyes widen with fear, though her smile remains plastered on her face, and she nods, tucking two menus under her arm.  

 

“If you’ll follow me, sir.”  As they walk through the restaurant, Jack loops her arm through Geoff’s, leaning in closer.

 

“What’d you do to get these reservations?”  She asks him quietly and Geoff shrugs casually.

 

“I had Gavin do a little digging, found out this place was trading some stuff they shouldn’t be, and since we control the cops, I threatened to give the dogs a little exercise.”

 

“Of course you did.”

 

“Hey, it worked, didn’t it?  And in our favor, too.” The hostess leads them onto a private balcony made entirely of glass that gives them a view of the city both around and below them.  She takes their drink orders and leaves, a door closing behind her and giving the two of them some privacy.

 

She returns in a bit with their drinks and leaves again with their food orders, still smiling politely the entire time.

 

“She looks scared stiff.  Are you sure you only threatened to use the cops?”   

 

“Well, Ryan came with me to talk to them, and he stayed behind after I left.”

 

“See, now that explains a lot more.”  

 

Once they’ve eaten dinner, and dessert is being prepared, Geoff reaches into his pocket once again, draining the rest of his Diet Coke and pushing the glass to the side.  

 

“Do you remember when he started dating?”  He asks Jack and she nods, eyes twinkling from the low lights of the city below them.  

 

“You and I made a contract, when they still called us the Monarchs.”

 

“I think we need to update our contract.”  Geoff says slowly, pulling the box from his pocket and setting it on the table.  

 

“What’s this?”  Jack asks, reaching forward to poke the box with one curious finger.

 

“A ring.”  Jack’s eyes snap up to meet him and she blinks once, surprised.

 

“Geoff, is this-”

 

“It’s not a proposal.”  Geoff interrupts her, and Jack’s shoulders relax slightly.  “I know how you feel about that and you know how I feel about that.”

 

“The whole thing is bull.”  Jack mutters, summing up nights of conversation and secrets in one sentence.  Geoff nods in agreement and pushes the box towards her.

 

“But I want you near me, always have, and I plan for the two of us to stick together as long as we can stand each other.”  Jack finally opens the box and gasps quietly in wonder.

 

The band is gold, inlaid with a smaller band of emerald, and the main jewel is a small onyx and another emerald connected by a gold thread making an infinity loop.

 

“Oh, it’s beautiful.”  Jack murmurs quietly and looks up, smiling softly at Geoff, who reaches out to hold her hand and slip the ring onto her ring finger.  “Who knew the Kingpin of Los Santos was such a sentimental sap?”

 

“You, for one.”  Geoff keeps their fingers intwined, occasionally tilting them so Jack’s ring catches the light.  “But that’s about it.”

 

“Well, that’s good enough for me.”  Jack leans across the table and kisses him, still smiling.

 

“Yeah.”  Geoff says when they break for air.  “Yeah, me too.”


End file.
